Subaru Sakamaki
Subaru Sakamaki is the youngest son of the Sakamaki family. He is the son of the Vampire King Karlheinz and his third wife/couin Christa. Appearance Subaru has white hair (inherited from both his parents) and red eyes (inherited from his mother Christa). Personality Subaru is very hot temper and gets easily anger. Through, he does have a gentle side. History Subaru was born to the Vampire King Karlheinz and his third wife/cousin Christa. Due to his parents were close blood relatives, he was born as an incest child. Like the rest of his older half-brothers, he didn't have much of a happy childhood. His mother Christa was very mentally ill and he had to take care of her. Subaru was always looking after his mother and had come to her side whenever she had an episode and demanded his presence. However, Christa was too mentally ill for her son to understand. She would either be loving and caring towards Subaru or be violence towards him and called him or herself filthy. Nevertheless, Subaru loved his mother very much and believed she was taking her all of anger on him. Which Subaru believed was because of her past with his father whom he hates and blames for his mother's illness. Whenever Christa's illness become to dangerous for him handle, his father would locked her up in a tower. One day, Christa gave Subaru a silver knife that can kill vampires if stabbed in the heart. His mother wanted to use it on her so her suffering could end. However, Subaru could never grant her wish to die as he loved too much to do that (a burden he will carried later in his life). One night at a ball, Christa said that she wanted to dance and that she choose her beloved older brother and began to tell stories of her brother and saying he was very kind. However, she blamed her husband for everything that happened to her. Subaru' stepmother Cordelia came to the scene and mocked Christa's health, saying she looked like a ghost, and said that if she wanted to see their husband all she have to do is call him since she was his first wife. Christa, however, told Cordelia that the Vampire King loving her was in her head with Subaru trying stop her before a fight between his mother and stepmother broke out. Unfortunately, Christa wouldn't stop and ended up saying that Subaru' father only loved her. This was enough for Cordelia wanted to kill her, only to have a butler to hold her down. Subaru managed to get his mother out of the ballroom and asked her what was she thinking which she only replied that she was satisfied. A few days later, a pair of maids were taking, saying that Subaru was most likely going to be the next Vampire King since his father favorites his mother then his other wives. When Christa had another episode which Subaru to come to her down, however, Christa didn't to see Subaru and yelling at get out. When Subaru's father came and asked what was going, Subaru told to stand and he'll took take of him. When his father said that he wanted to see Christa which she ran into his arms. Subaru confused on why was his mother not getting afraid. Subaru than yelled at his father to let go of his mother and get out, saying it was his fault for what happened to his mother. Christa than shaped Subaru and told him to apologized to his father. Subaru confused and angered than run out. This event would cost to have trust issues with females later on in his life. As Subaru got older, his mother's health took a turn for the worst. Christa wasn't able to people apart and Subaru would be the one who suffered from it. Christa often mistook Subaru for his father, she would either love him or hate him as she does towards his father. At some point Subaru broke a statue of his father. As punishment his father sent him to the ocean. Relationships Trivia Category:Diabolik Lovers Characters Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Knife users